rupaulsdragracefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Wörterbuch
Ein Glossar von den vielen Wörtern und Redewendungen die in RuPaul's Drag Race benutzt werden, mit Definitionen und Erklärungen. Klicke die oben angezeigten Buchstaben an um zu dieser Abteilung zu kommen, oder benutze die Suchfunktion deines Browsers um den Begriff, den du suchst, zu finden (ctrl + F, oder auf einem Mac; Command + F). Du kannst diesem Artikel gerne etwas beitragen indem du Fragen in den Kommentaren hinterlässt oder durch das action=edit}} bearbeiten um mehr Begriffe und Definitionen hinzuzufügen. A After A Long Night of Hookin'... :# Ein bekannter Monolog von Staffel 7-Teilnehmerin Kennedy Davenport. Während der "Death Becomes Her" Challenge kreierte Kennedy einen Look der von den Juroren sowie Queens gereadet wurde, unter anderem wurde er vergleicht mit einem "Tony the Tiger on crack", und um sich herauszureden, erfand Kennedy eine Geschichte hinter dem Look: :"After a long night of hookin', Trade didn't like the session. So he had gutted me and set me on fire, but you know I didn't die. I had crystallized, and now I'm a glamazon bitch ready for the runway." Ass :# n. Ein Esel. :# n. Umgangssprachlich für das Hinterteil einer Person. :# n. Eine alberne Person. :# n. Umgangssprachlich für eine fiese oder unsymphatische Person. ::Siehe auch: Cakes, Cucu :; Asshole ::# n. Ein vulgärer, umgangssprachlicher Ausdruck für einen Anus. ::# n. Ein vulgärer, umgangssprachlicher Ausdruck für eine fiese, unsymphatische oder unfreundliche Person, meistens ein Mann. Auch bekannt als "Dick" (Schwanz). :: "You're all a bunch of assholes!" —Bianca Del Rio :; :: :; :: :; :: B Back Rolls : :# n. Rückenfett; Fett am Rücken einer Person. :# int. Das infrage stellen, Rückenfett zu haben. Dieser Ausdruck wurde von Alyssa Edwards in Staffel 5 von RuPaul's Drag Race verwendet. :::Jade Jolie: "Girl, you had rolls all over the place in the back, it was disgusting!" :::Alyssa Edwards: "... Back rolls?!" Bacon :# n. Wenn eine Dragqueen Blütenblätter trägt, die wie Speckstreifen aussehen. Der Ausdruck wurde geprägt durch Kelly Mantle in Staffel 6 von RuPaul's Drag Race, als Jurorin Michelle Visage sie beschuldigte, Speck auf ihrem Kleid zu haben. ::"Don't wear bacon!" —Kelly Mantle BAM! # int. Eine Interjektion oder Ausruf von Aufregung. Der Ausdruck wurde von Alexis Mateo in Staffel 3 von RuPaul's Drag Race benutzt. Bar Queen :# n. Eine Dragqueen die nur in kleinen Bars auftritt. Meist benutzt als eine Beleidigung. :: bsp. "Please, I'm not going to be read by some busted ass bar queen." Beat , wie er sein Gesicht beatet.]] :# (Ein Gesicht beaten) v. Die perfekte Menge an Make-Up auf das Gesicht auftragen, wodurch ein makelloser Look entsteht. Der Ausdruck führt auf das Szenario, in dem man konstant einen Make-Up Pinsel oder Brush gegen das Gesicht tupft, zurück. ::: i.e. "Her face is beat for the gods." ::: "Having Mathu Andersen beating your face." —Alaska, in American Apparel Ad Girls Beard :# Haar, welches auf dem Gesicht einer Person wächst, um die Lippen, Kinn und Backen herum, gewöhnlich bei Männern.:#: Siehe: Willam Belli :# Umgangssprachlich für eine Frau, die meist mit Absicht als Verschleierung der Sexualität eines Mannes vorgibt, mit ihm zusammen oder verheiratet zu sein. BGB :# int. Ein Akronym für "Bye, girl, bye!" :: Was eine Dragqueen sagt, wenn eine andere Dragqueen die sie nicht mochte, in RuPaul's Drag Race nach Hause geschickt wird. Es ist eine Anlehnung an die Begrüßung, "Hey girl, hey!", geprägt von der Kandidatin Keisha in MTVs bisexueller Dating-Show A Shot at Love with Tila Tequila. Big Pink Furry Box :# n. Eine vulgäre Bezeichnung für die Vagina einer Frau, welche umganssprachlich "Box" genannt wird, die große, pinke, flauschige Box ist eine Requisite das in RuPaul's Drag Race Untucked verwendet wurde, in der Karten, Fotos, Objekte oder Hinweise um Teilnehmerinnen während einem Partyspiel zu helfen, oder bevor eine Videonachricht abgespielt wird. :; Box ::# n. Umgangssprachlich für die Vagina einer Frau. Eine der vielen Bezeichnungen von Vagina die in der Show benutzt wurden. C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z en:RuPaul's Drag Race Dictionary Kategorie:RuPaul's Drag Race